mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Drevis
Alfred Drevis is a scientist, and Aya's father. For a majority of the game he is the victim, though in the 'good' endings he turns out to be a primary antagonist. During most of the game he is only seen in flashbacks. At the end he is found in the Darkness, and if it's a 'good' end, he pursues Aya. Apperance Alfred's hair is kept rather short, and is somewhat messy. He is always seen wearing a pair of oval glasses; at the end of the game the left lens has broken mostly off revealing that he has dark brown eyes. During most of the game, he is shown to wear the sterotypical garb of a scientist, or doctor. This outfit consists of a black dress shirt with a white lab coat worn over it, and a pair of long pants, and dress shoes. In a flashback, he's shown to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, and green tie. Personality In a nutshell, Alfred Drevis is a psychopathic mad scientist who is obsessed with preserving beauty by making dolls out of human experiments. He will lure unsuspecting people with a promise of goodwill and intention to experiment on them later in his basement. It was never stated what pushed him into a murderous psychopath, but his killing spree started when he was still a child, when he killed small animals for fun. He harbors many collections of morbid experiments ranging from clones, a monster, a garden, and, unique dolls. He will try everything just to pursue his own goals, even going so far as to kill or betray a love one without qualms. He usually spares people whom he finds 'helpful'. His wife, Monika, who owns a large estate and mansion and is infatuated with him, was one such person. Be it out of love or infatuation or the need for a workplace the two got married and had a daughter. His commitment to their relationship, however, is shaky. He has an affair with his assistant, Maria, and consistently shows no care even if her wife finds out about it. But when he is finished with them, he usually nonchalantly kills them in cold blood. He killed his wife when she posed a threat to his plans and, near the end of the game, nearly killed Maria out of annoyance because of her not stopping a fleeing Aya. Despite the overwhelming macabre personality, there is a lighter side of him. In his diary he had noticed that Aya is turning to be like him when he was a child. Aware of his daughter's activities he raised Aya wholeheartedly and cared for her to not 'taint' her innocence; when the time comes he will make her a doll. As a very protective parent, he didn't allow Aya to mingle with the other kids (or the outside world) to protect her physically. Instead, he substituted a social life with dolls and pets so Aya could have company in their home and be content. Whenever Aya went outside, he accompanied her, much to the delight of Aya. In one flashback, he was genuinely shocked to see Aya playing with a chainsaw and scolded her. He can be shown as a loving father who knows what's best for her daughter and loves his wife. Ironically, he even plans to visit his wife's grave to commemorate her death even though he was the cause of it. In his childhood, he loved his mother much like he loves Aya. Relationships Aya Drevis Alfred's daughter. He considers her his most precious thing in the world. In a misguided fit of not wanting his daughter to be tainted, or to end up like himself, he decided to make her into a doll so that he could keep her beauty forever. At the end of the game, should he be saved, Alfred attempts to act on these wishes, and, depending on the ending, he either succeeds, or fails. Monika Drevis Alfred's wife. The two of them met when he attempted to murder her. It is never clearly stated why he spared her, but considering they became husband and wife, it can be assumed that infatuation played a large role. Due to his wife not wanting to let him make their daughter into a doll, Alfred murders her, and on the anniversary of her death she returns, thanks to a curse, to take him, and drag him down to the underworld to be with her forever. Maria Alfred's mistress. While visiting town one day, he found her starving on the side of the road. Intending to make her one of his experiments, he took her home with him. After she displays skills in the art of medicine, though, he ends up taking her on as a servant, and assistant. He also becomes infatuated with her, and has an affair with her. Though, it doesn't appear that it was anything serious, as he simply tosses her aside, and leaves her to die, when he is chasing after Aya. History Assuming that the diary rooms are about Alfred, as a child he loved his mother very much. He also had a habit of killing small animals, and hiding them away, though his mother wasn't very happy about these actions. At some point in his childhood, he ends up murdering her; thus starting his long life of serial killing. Then, at some point in his life he meets Monika Drevis, and decides not to kill her for unknown reasons, and after several letters from her declaring her love, he moves in with her. Once he moves in with her, Alfred sets up shop, and uses her expansive mansion for his experimentation. Eventually, Monika ends up giving birth to his child, Aya. Finding this child to be the most beautiful thing in the world, he aims to make her into a doll to save her innocence. Trivia *Alfred may have got his obsession for making dolls to preserve their beauty from his experience of killing his mother. He couldn't bear to see his mother in such a state, so he cleaned her bloody face as it was not proper for such a beautiful face to be tainted - and thus his ways of preserving beauty began. *In a secret scene, despite his experiments failing, he still clings to the idea of making a perfect doll out of his daughter with the assistance of Ogre. It was never stated what relationship he has with Ogre, but it could be assumed that he was so far gone in his sanity that he didn't care less. *He wields a chainsaw as a weapon of choice, much like his daughter, Aya. Category:Characters